Gray's English Class
by Knight Royale
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction. It's a Fairy Tail AU about Gray as a teacher and his struggles. Please leave a comment and rate my work.


Vincent H. Keck

English 12: Humor & Satire

Pr. 7

5/11/15

It is a bright day outside, and I'm stuck in school waiting for our new English teacher. Hi, my names Mickey Lee and I'm a sophomore student at Sakura Valley High School in Portland, Oregon.

Yesterday our teacher, Ms. Su, had been fired because she had been stealing our gym's sports equipment and selling it online. 'Now I know why my soccer ball said "Property of Sakura Valley" I thought.

"Attention students," I look up to see Principal Ryan standing in front of the classroom with another man next to him. The man next to him has dark blue hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a blue suit coat over a white button up shirt and has what looks like dark blue pants held up by a black belt. "I would like you to meet your new English teacher, Grey Fullbuster."

"Thank you, Principal Ryan," said Grey, "you can leave, and I'll take it from here."

After the Principal left, Mr. Fullbuster began to write on the board. "Alright, today were going to discussing three of Shakespeare's greatest plays. I want you to take your notes out and write down what's written on the board." He said while taking his shirt. . . Wait, why is he taking off his shirt?!

"Excuse me sir, but why is your shirt off?" asked the student next to me.

Mr. Fullbuster looked at the student before looking at himself. "Oh no, not again!" he exclaimed. 'Wait did he say again, and why did he not notice it before?!' I was a little disturbed by this.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you something important about me students," Mr. Fullbuster said while putting his shirt back on, "I have a bad habit of stripping my clothes off without me noticing."

"Um. . . Sir, I have a question." I say while raising my hand.

Mr. Fullbuster looks at me before saying, "Yes, Mr. Lee. What is it?"

"If you have a bad habit of stripping, then why are you a teacher?" I ask him.

"Well I only took the job because there was a request for it on my guild's request board," he said, "also; I wanted to prove to Flame brain that I could teach a class."

'Guild, request board, Flame brain? Sweet barrior reef what's he talking about?' I thought getting even more confused as I tried to wrap my mind around what he was talking about.

"Um, Mr. Fullbuster, what do you mean by "the guild's request board" and who is Flame brain," asked one of the female students, "and also your pants and shirt are off again."

'Wait when'd that happen?!' I thought just noticing that Mr. Fullbuster was now wearing only his boxers. 'I didn't even notice him stripping?!'

"Ahh, not again!" Mr. Fullbuster says. He then starts putting on his clothes as he continues talking, "As for your question, I come from a guild called Fairy Tail. We're a group of people who take job requests to help people or communities out with certain problems. Your principal had sent a job request to us and I took it to prove to my rival/friend, Natsu, a.k.a. Flame brain, that I could teach a class."

"So the only reason you're teaching us is so you can win a bet with one of your friends… that's messed up." I tell him.

"Hey watch it, kid!" he yells his eyes staring at me, I feel chills go down my spine as he stares at me, "You're in my class now I expect you to show me some respect. I'm the only one in my guild who took this job so be glad I'm here to teach."

He did have a point; out of the many people who may have been in his guild, he was the only one to show up and teach. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fullbuster," I apologize hanging my head trying to avoid his gaze, "I jumped to conclusions, please forgive me."

Silence soon follows as I wait for Mr. Fullbuster's response. It feels like hours go by as I continue to wait for his response. Suddenly I hear footsteps from across the room. I lift my head up a little to see Mr. Fullbuster walking towards my desk.

He finally makes it to my desk, I feel his eyes gaze burning holes through back of my head. The air around me starts to feel cold because of his presence. I close my eyes and wait for the cruel fate to come to me. Then…

"Alright, just don't let it happen again, okay?" My I eyes blink a few times as my mind tries to register what just happened. 'Did he seriously just forgive me?' I ask myself.

I look at him before I begin talking, "That's it? You're not angry at me for judging you?"

Mr. Fullbuster gives me a grin before saying, "Sure I'm angry, but I'm not one to hold a grudge against others. Though Flame brains an exception to that rule."

"Thank you sir" I say to him.

"Quit calling my, Mr. Fullbuster. Just call me Grey." he tells me.

"Alright, Grey."

After I say that, Mr. Full– I mean Grey goes back to board and continues to write on it. I go back to sitting in my desk and any student who had been paying attention, just returns to taking notes on the board. For the rest of the class period Grey teaches us about his favorite play in Shakespeare. Aside from the lessons he teaches, he also talked about where he came from and why he had a bad habit for stripping. 'I never knew that people would go out in the freezing cold naked to train their body. That's insane! Grey sure had a tough instructor.' I thought.

After an hour and a half, the bell rings signaling the end of third period. As some of the students leave, I stop at Grey's desk before heading out.

"Hey Grey." I say.

"Yes Mickey what is it?" he asks me.

"How long are you going to be teaching here?" I ask him.

He scratches his chin a little before he looks at me. "I'm supposed to be here for about seven months before your Principal finds a good English teacher that won't steal your school equipment. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you can handle dealing with our class for that long," I tell him, "we can get pretty crazy at times. Think you can handle it?"

"You're on," he tells me grinning.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya." I then begin to leave the class room but not before this, "by the way Grey, you're not wearing any clothes. See ya tomorrow."

I then rush out of the classroom before I hear Grey cursing himself. "GOSH DARN IT NOT AGAIN!" The next seven months are going to be interesting in English.


End file.
